Technically
by Super Potterhead and Fangirl
Summary: Hi, I'm Tara Romanavi and somehow The Justice League convinced me to join a team of protege's and vigilantes. One problem, I'm neither.
1. Persuasive Heroes

In space, there is a hallowed out rock that was easily forty feet across and sixty feet tall, in the enormous rock was the superheroes on the top three floors. Under the top three was Two floors filled with the people that make the gadgets. In one of those rooms was twelve year old Tara Romanavi.

She was finishing crafting one of the smallest cameras when a cold voice called out to her through the intercom that Tara kept forgetting to upgrade.

"Agent Romanavi please come to the top floor we have matters to discuss with you." It was the dark night, the caped crusader, the one and only - na na na na na na na - BATMAN. Tara was absolutely terrified was she getting fired, were her inventions unsatisfactory, did the bat-a-rang, dare she think, break.

Tara ran all the way to the elevator and wasn't very patient on the way up. Soon it opened and there she was the top floor. Every single one of the leaguers sitting down in their uber comfy chairs she designed.

"We are making a team of protege's and vigilantes, all teens. We want you to join." Batman said in his voice. Tara just looked at him weirdly before adjusting one of the com's in her ear so it was out.

"Could you repeat that I could swear you want me to join a team of crime fighting teens and dare I say help them." She said in a teasing tone.

Green Arrow smirked, Flash smiled whole heartedly along with Black Canary and Wonder Woman. Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green lantern, Batman and Superman didn't seem amused, or at least they didn't show it.

"Yes I believe I did say that, are you in?"

"Four problems, I can't fight, while I can, just not in the level to take down the baddies, I invent, I'm not a protege, I'm not a vigilante." She said sounding stubborn. "I'm the last person you want on the team.

"We need someone to be able to invent things, use them. Upgrade their suits and such." Black Canary said. "And you are the youngest and second best."

"Second best." She said in shock. "Did any other inventor hack the league of shadows and make every tech thing randomly play an annoying cat song, make microscopic cameras that pick up sound and have a weeks length of film, and not to mention design those chairs you're resting on. Second best." She scoffed.

"You can prove us wrong." Wonder Woman said.

"You're perfect for the job." Flash said. Tara looked around at all the people, leaguers, heroes that were watching her. After breathing in heavily and sighing she replied.

"Fine. This better get on my college application."

~(*.*~)(~*.*)~

"We need a team that'll operate on the sly. You six are that team."

"Wait six."

"Martian Manhunter 07 Miss Martian B05 Techna B06."

"This is Martian Manhunter's Niece."

"Hi." The Martian girl who Tara learned was named M'gann M'orzz and insisted on having Tara call her Megan Morse, said tentatively.

"And this is-"

"Tara Romanavi tech expert, I'll be making the gadgets and gizmos a plenty." Tara interrupted. Aqualad smiled at The Little Mermaid reference.

"Liking this gig more and more." Wally said after elbowing Robin. "Hello lovely ladies, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool of you forget their names."

Tara looked bored, her shoulder length mahogany colored hair kept getting in her face and she was sure Batman would glare her to death if she took out her selfphone. But suddenly she looked up.

"No way." Mount Justice. She was in the Mount Justice. One of the coolest bidding places ever.

"I'm honored to be included." She said smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Coolest hideout ever." Tara said not even paying attention. She was just gaping at the giant beauty beneath rock. The technology must be superb.

"Superboy!" The boy Tara assumed was Robin called to the tall teen who didn't look interested in anything, "Come meet Techna and Miss Martian."

He just shrugged and walked forward slowly when he got to the group Megan just smiled and blushed before turning her originally white and red shirt black and red. While the cape around her shoulders became nonexistent.

"I like your t shirt."

Robin playfully elbowed him while Kid Flash speeded so he could sling his arm around Superboy's shoulders. It was obvious they were teasing him. Tara just wandered off till she was next to Black Canary who slipped her a five.

"Told you he would flirt with her." Tara said smirking a bit then went back towards the group.

"Today is the day."

**Yay, my first YJ fic. Please review, reviews are nice and help authors. **

**Question of The Chapter: Do you think I should pair her with someone or keep it just humour?**


	2. I gave them nicknames

**Hello there I just wanted to announce *pulls out bullhorn* I don't own young justice. Any characters you don't recognize are mine and mine only such as Tara.**

**Tara: I'm not anybody's**

**Me: Beleive what you want to believe. Anyway, back to the story.**

It was six days since we last got together as a team in all and to say I was busy was an understatement, Mr. I-Am-The-Night kept asking for new gadgets. Air resistant pants for Speedy Gonzalez that didn't heat up with friction, Computer upgrades for Bird Brain, a super suit for Super Dark-and-Gloomy which I seriously doubt he'll use.

Every time I ask him he's all like, "No capes, no tights, no offence."

I mean talk about complete waste of red and black kevlar, for Ariel (Aqualad) it was a dark outfit which pretty much mean I was sewing the Little Mermaid a top, Miss M didn't really need anything besides companionship.

If you know me that's pretty hard. She scares me, like really scares me. If I didn't know any better she was pulling something I like to call A Reverse Batman. He hides his emotions by making himself emotionless. Miss Martian though she replaces the emotion she's felling with happiness. See I don't have a problem with being happy and cheery, but when it's fake, big no no.

I was beginning to work on Robin's computer glove thingy when there was a knock on the door next to mine which was my original room, but I got another one for inventing. It was pretty awesome. I looked terrible... probably. From an earlier explosion there was some soot on my face everywhere besides my eyes which I had my goggles to thank for, my frizzy hair was falling from the french braid, and to top it off I had all the new upgrades and such was in my closet and the dresser and my second closet, all of my clothes, were in my first dresser. It was okay besides the fact every other day Black Canary and Wonder Woman come in with new clothes for me. I have nothing against it but right now I have three bags full of clothes that I have no need for.

"YES." I yelled not taking my eyes away from the circuit board. "In my other room."

"She has two rooms." I heard Speedy Gonzalez murmur. Oh, I was also trying out this new device which allows the person super hearing. It's looks like a wireless earbud.

"Um," came the voice of Miss Martian. I don't think she likes me very much. The Angel voice in my head that likes to regularly give me a life lesson is saying, "Not everyone can like you." It's like with the second best thing. Fine I'll admit it, My name is Tara and I'm a perfectionist.

"We're touring the mountain, would you like to come with?" Aqualad ask.

"Uh..." I thought about it. For eight days straight all I did was upgrade, sew, shower, eat, and go to the restroom. "Sure." I then began to wipe the spot off my face with the sleeve of my lab coat before taking that off, throwing it somewhere then coming back to put it in the hamper.

"What do you do in there?" Robin asked peeking into the brightly lit room. It was clean except for the scorch marks on the ceiling.

"At the moment upgrading your computer glove." She said turning to Wonder Bread. "Anyway I need a tour, the only places I've been are the kitchen, bathroom, and my room."

"So you live here and you never once ventured around?" Speedy Gonzalez questioned.

"Nope, I've been busy with the Scary as Heck breathing down my neck, all like did you finish Kid Flash's new pants, Aqualad's top, the whole new Super boy suit, and Bird Brain's glove." I explained before looking around.

"Okay let's get going," Miss Martian said, "This would be the sleeping corridors and we call that room," she said pointing to my inventing space, "the boom room."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say this girl likes explosives more than diamonds." I said pointing to myself.

Did you order a hour long snooze-fest later

"And this would be the back door." Miss Martian said in her regular cheery voice. We ventured back into the cave until we reached a room I actually regularly entered to test out the inventions and have Black Canary sort of train me, the one time this place was compromised and I had to be here.

"So the cave is actually the whole mountain." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"It was hallowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days." Speedy Gonzalez said.

"This places looks exactly how it did five years ago. Well if my memory serves me right." I commented.

"Then why abandon it?" Superboy asked even though it didn't really sound like a question, more like demanding an answer.

"The cave was compromised."

"That wasn't fun, not fun at all." I said.

"You were there?" Miss Martian asks.

"It's why Black Canary makes me train. You guys aren't going to like it." I say looking around the whole place. It's quite a sight.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap, makes since." Superboy said then grunted.

"Actually, it's in space, the views there are pretty good, but you can practically see the smog coming from factories." I said quietly.

"You've been there?" Aqualad questioned.

"Used to work there, I'm surprised you haven't, you guys are some of the best fighters ever. You should be official league members." I said looking at each of the three heroes. "You two will get there in time." I said to Miss M and Superdork.

"So if the villains know we're here then we must be on constant alert." Miss M said with a 'lightblub face' with on hand on her chin and another pointing at the ceiling.

Robin grabbed her hand and began 'gag' flirting with her. "The bad guys know that we know that they know, so they would never think to look their. Megan look confused. Speedy Gonzalez then took the hand Robin was holding and explained it in a less confusing way. Robin is one complicated vigilante... there is so much crap in my life that makes no sense.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." KF explained while Megan pulled her hand away and placed one on her hip and another was scratching her head.

"Ahh, that's much... clearer." I think she didn't know how to respond. Is this supposed to be a team bonding thing because I seriously doubt Superdork would still be here if it wasn't. I began wandering off to look at the high-tech.

Then Miss Martian came barreling at me and I just had time to get out of the way and all I heard was ,"MY COOKIES!" I duck while the heroes and Superbork went to see what Miss M was going on about. I looked up to see Aqualad holding a hand out to me.

"Thanks Ariel." I said smiling.

"I still do not wish to be named after a female cartoon character." He said as we walked over to the kitchen area to see Miss M pulling out some very burnt cookies.

"I was trying out Granny Jones episode seventeen of -uh ah never mind." She waved it off, well cooking obviously means a lot to her. Then there was this weird crunching sound that I just shrugged off.

"Bet they would've tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind." Robin said pointing to Speedy Gonzalez who was eating the burnt cookies as if they were chips.

"I have a serious metabolism." I wrinkled my nose, the least he could do was swallow the cookies. Eww, I think some of his charcoal cookie spit got on the counter.

"I'll... make more?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said like a gentleman. Due to my limited amount of teen contact it was pretty funny hearing him talk all formal like.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss M said sadly while looking down at the counter.

"We're off duty, my name's Kaldur'ahm, my friends call me Kaldur." He said.

"You're either Ariel or you could be the Little Mermaid." I said. Looking in the cabinets for something to munch on, maybe I could find some goldfish and freak Ariel out. He would be like, "Raw goldfish, that's an odd... delicacy."

"I'm Wally-"

"Speedy Gonzalez." I said in a sing song voice. Robin cracked a grin and Kaldur had his regular smile on. Speedy Gonzalez wasn't fazed at all.

" -see I already trust you with my secret I.D unlike Mr. Dark-Glasses over there." He said pointing at Robin.

"He's either Wonder Bread or Bird Brain." I cut in.

"Batman's forbidden 'Wonder Bread' to tell anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now." She said while I raised an eyebrow.

"You already know my name, well my second middle name and first last name." I said before turning to Megan. "I'm calling you Marvin, from bugs bunny." I said earning an eye roll from anyone but Megan and baby Kent. "What I'm a kid, you're teens. Deal with it." I said then turned to Superboy.

"I'm going to call you Kent. That okay?" I asked whispering, he just nodded before messing up my already a messed up hair and walking away.

Superboy's demeanor totally changed as he stopped. He grabbed his head in pain, "Get out of my head." He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Marvin asked inside our heads. Everyone else was gripping their heads in pain. When you work for the Justice League you get used to Manhunter in your head. "Everyone communicates telepathically on Mars." She said sounding confused.

"M'Gann Stop." Kalder said in his commanding voice. I was shocked, the guy was nothing but calmness and easy breezy and all that other hippy stuff. "Things are different here on Earth." He said in his gentlemanly voice.

"Besides Cadmus psychic G-Nomes left a bad taste in his mind." KF stage whispered. Why would you even do that, I mean the guy has super senses. Nah, I want to see what it looks like when everyone forgets that.

"Were those the things Guardian brought in. I want one they're so cute and small." At the odd looks I as given I shut up. You see I know when to shut up... half of the time.

"Just stay out." Kent snarled.

"Tut tut, you can forget about supper then." I said in a southern accent imitating Ma Kent. What, it was bring you mom to work day and Superman brought Ma Kent. She baked pie! Super boy didn't turn around. Hmm I guess I'm not funny then.

I slouched down against the counter. I might've read Kent's file... then after hearing from Black Canary how he treated Kent, she had to sedate me. Apparently she didn't want me fired for an assault that would probably leave me with a broken hand.

"Hello Megan." She said hitting herself softly in the side of her head, "I know what we can do." She then flew away. I looked questionably at Robin before mouthing "Hello Megan" he just shrugged and we both ran out.

We all stopped to wait for Marvin to get Kent. I love nicknames. After two minutes. Megan came out with Superboy and we all walked to were we keep the vehicles and airplanes. We entered and saw this blob thingy.

"And this is my Martian bio ship." Megan said with a flourish.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Kid said in his annoying flirty voice.

"It's at sleep silly." She just waved her hand and it transformed into the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

"That's awesome. Super mega ultra awesome. Like the fact J.K Rowling is writing more books in the Potterverse." I said, "what, have you seen the books in their library... half of it is those trashy romance novels that the girls read and the other half is wonderful fiction." I exclaimed. "So... can we ride."

"Of course silly." She then waved her hand. I squealed before running on. I need to make a list of awesome places I've been, this would be third with he Watchtower first and Mount Justice second.

I then ran in a door. Speedy caught me while I quickly got up waiting for Megan to do the hand wavy thing, which she did, and made six seats. A main one with five surrounding it. I quickly got the one in the very front, it strapped my in. Without me doing anything.

In case you missed this, but I love technology. I live for it. So imagine this organic tech. It's the exact opposite pot the fact Hogwarts magic disrupts tech. So right now I'm probably smiling like a madman and am definitely fangirling over this internally.

Megan simply giggled before getting in the tallest seat. Wally sat on her left with Robin on her right, Kent on my right and Kaldur on my left. wonder Bread was surprised when it strapped him in, how is he not amazed. Spoke to soon.

"Red tornado open the bay doors."

"Does this count as unauthorized mission." I asked in my mind. I internally shrugged brushing away that little voice of reason, my tech nerd voice was all like, "OMG, she just went whoosh and this happened and that happened. Badda Bing. Badda Boom it's flying." In case your wondering I'm listening to the tech nerd voice... screw consequences.


	3. Mister Twister, Tornado Flamingo

"Incredible." Wonder Bread said amazed. Speedy Gonzalez totally took it the wrong way.

"She sure is." Wally said in a dreamy voice. "I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she." He said when Marvin turned to look at him oddly.

"Nice save Gonzalez." I said in between laughs.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Bird Brain said earning a laugh from me and a defensive, "Dude!" from Wally. Miss Martian just smiled.

Kaldur waved around so he could whisper to Superboy, "I may not know what you're thinking but I can guess." Ariel said. "You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

You're going to think I'm a terrible friend for this but I wasn't listening. Oh no. I had turned the super hearing things to radio mode and got out of my seat to look out the window with Disney songs playing in my ear.

It's a darn good thing the volume was on low so up could still hear the conversation. I didn't even realise I was humming the lyrics to 'I'll make a man out of you.' And thinking the irony of how Superboy needs to man up and just apologize.

"I heard that." Superboy growled.

I looked shocked, "You can read my mind." I said excitedly before looking at his face. Oh boy was he confused.

"No... You talked." Oh... well, there goes my Smarty Award. I then sat in my seat and pouted before turning on the Super Hearing thingys... of all the things I can't find a Nick name for it's an invention.

"He'll come around." Robin said comfortingly.

"I don't think they like me that much. I mean all Tara does is sit in her two rooms and then boom every now and then."

"You guys do remember he has super hearing right." Kid said to the two of them... huh. I thought it would be him to forget about that. Maybe I should tell Megan to not be so fake happy all the time. No, that's rude and I'm pretty sure Martian Manhunter would make me go insane and then I'll end up in Arkham, and then I'll get murdered in my sleep by a crazy doctor who wants me dead... I thought way to much about this.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian shape shifting." Wonder Bread asked Miss M trying to get her mind off of a twelve year old and sixteen week old who may or may not have positive/negative feelings towards her.

Miss M stood up after what I think was a millisecond and started changing. It went from the feet up until she was... Wonder Bread. "Wow, now, Miss M that was so cool if I had that power I would try to look like Superman to see if I was caught. Wait what if Superman ever got sick and Martian Manhunter filled in with him. Plausible theory... he could you telekinesis for the heavy lifting and flying. Heat vision would be hard to recreate. I'll have to look it up. Miss M then spun and turned into Kid while 'showing a gun off' as Wonder Woman would say.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot." Kid said in a dazy dreamlike voice. There was a moment of silence.

"Wouldn't that be incest. That's disgusting Wally. Just gross. Ew Ew Ew. Most of the good thoughts I had about you are gone."

"Impressive," he clapped, then turned troll-ishly serious. It's were he has this weird troll smile on then you can't see the rest of his face but you know it's either stoic or glaring. "But your not goin to fool anyone with those."

"Imitating boys is harder." She sighed.

"And you clothes?" Little Mermaid asked. How is he so calm all the time. When working with Robyn and Kid is would have probably snapped and it would have failed horribly.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Miss M said brightly.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superjerk grumbled. Do aliens and other species go through mood swings at different ages then humans and that's why Robin and Kf have pretty much the same mood while Ariel snapped at Marvin earlier and Superboy was constantly on an angry happy calm repeat thing.

"Oh do me, do me." I said raising my hand up in the air, she smiled then turned again and was short, had my darkish brown hair, my pale skin that I got from spending way to many summers with the JL, and my weird eyes, they're both green when far away, but when you get closer you could see that there was a brown color around the pupil.

"Wow." I said in awe. "I was wondering if you could do Kent and Ariel." I said and got a calm no and a quick snappy one.

Well at least Marvin got off the topic of Suoerjerk. So far in the lead for the most nicknames is Super boy with three, Superjerk, Superdork, and Kent. Next up with a tie is Robin, with Wonder Bread and Bird Brain, and Kaldur, with Ariel and Little Mermaid, last place is also tied with Wally, with Speedy Gonzalez, and Megan with Marvin.

"Can you do the ghosting through walls thing?" Kid asked seeing how Marvin forgot for only like five seconds.

"Density shifting? It's a very advanced technique." Marvin looked as though she was about to cry at the thought of not being accepted. I would to if I had stowed away on a ship and was on an alien planet, and just met new people I was working with.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin chuckled with his creeper smile on his face. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Flash saved that file and somehow got Batman to download it to every computer. I even made it into YouTube and a vine." I commented. Earning a well deserved high five from Wonder Bread.

"Dudes." He snapped at us. I just smile innocently.

"You could get away with murder with that smile." Kid grumbled under his breath. I'm surprised no one noticed I could hear this. Comedy gold I tell you. I really need to get a camera.

"Here's something I can do." She said smiling and I heard a weird sound. It was like if you mixed the tone of a zeta beam voice thing with an electrical shock. "Cano mode."

I pinched myself then frowned, "Okay, so if this isn't a dream then I went to heaven. I'm to young to die." I said happily and exaggerating a bit, but whatever gets the green Martian girl and her two weird minions happy.

"Red tornado to Miss Martian. A red alert has been triggered at the happy harbor power plant. I want you to investigate," of he was here in person, and was a person, I would think he was looking at the four boys when he added the last part, "covertly. Sending coordinates." Red said over some weird intercom thingy I didn't notice at first.

"Coordinates received."

"Oh and where is Techna." He added.

"Oh... this does count as a mission... Oh well, you see the thing is we really wanted to look at Marvin's bio ship and well she let us to in it. Did you know she can shape-shift. Cause I didn't. Did it eve occur to you that Martian Manhunter might be Superman, when Supey's sick." I babbled.

"Interesting theory." Red tornado said. I can guarantee that he just recorded this and is probably sending this to Superman Martian Manhunter.

Suddenly a marvellous thought came to me, "Red tornado I dub the Red Riding Robot." The whole league knew about my made up disease of making up names for people.

"Very well." Red said and logged off.

"He's keeping us busy." Robin muttered.

"Well a simple fire brought you to Superboy, we should at least check it out." Why does she always sounds like she's from the fifties.

"Yeah, what if it's really Red." I said sarcastically earning looks from Wally and Robert... dang, I came up with another nickname for that cackling weirdo. I'm pretty spending five minutes alone with him is worse for your sanity if you had a tea party with Harly Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Kent said looking at a tornado. Impossible. Can't happen, not here. Not no. No absolutely not. Send me to Mississippi cause I sure ain't in de nile.

Marvin got this look on her face as if she would be able to stop gravity and send people jumping off the earth... She wouldn't do that... Right? Please someone reassure me. She then flew us straight into the tornado. Me and that girl are going to have words later.

I haven't personally been in a tornado but trust me it's like... Oh I got it. It's like when those people are mixing a salad and they're spinning it right around. You have one tomato that's getting thrashed around and hitting the bowl. We are that tomato. Warning: Never get pulled or drive in a tornado.

Marvin finally got us out of this terrible situation. I am riding on here whenever I get the chance... she's probably going to take this on missions. Maybe Flash will let me if I do the puppy dog eyes and the chin... maybe a single tear. Flash is such a softie.

"Robin are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur asked after we gently landed. I was about to answer then I heard a weird cackling noise and scratched my head before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, it works." I said pulling out a gun to see it wasn't even on. "Bummer. Well at least we know he isn't dead." I said happily. Kid and Miss Martian looked slightly horrified while Kaldur was giving me a very questioning look.

We heard a thumping sound, Kid Stupid and co ran in there... ha. I'm so immature, they really shouldn't have had let me in this team. I just shook my head then jumped, the bottoms of my converse just expanded and hardened so they were connected and I was hovering on the ground. Success.

I sorta hovered, sorta flew into the plant to see Robin on the floor, "I don't know but he plays kinda rough." He said answering the question presumably Superboy asked since he was leaning over him.

This was when I saw the robot. You know how I reacted to seeing the ship. Imagine how I reacted when I saw this red robot with a terrible scarf.

"I want one." I said as I 'floated' over Robin.

"Cool." Wallace said looking at my fly kicks. That just then decided to not work and the metal turned to plastic while at the same time retracting. I was caught by the nape of my tee shirt by Kent.

"Aww man. Well I need to change that setting." I grumbled before being gently by Kent.

"My apologies you may a dress me as mister twister." Oh no, that nickname will not do.

"You may address me as... I don't understand why I don't get a nickname." I whined. My elders looked at me before rolling their eyes. Even the different species. I'm so proud in Ariel, Marvin, and Kent.

The robot then raised his 'arms', at the end, if he was human where his hands would've been, were these things I guessed were cannons. They shoot winds. Like imagine a giant fan in the middle of the Sahara desert. Know make it black and white so the sand should be grey, turn the fan on and now you know what his double tornadoes look like.

Kent ran and tried to get to mister twister. How about we paint him pink and call him the tornado flamingo. Anyway Mister Twister just adjusted the twister cannons and it was like a small tornado that knocked Kent off his feet... so he was ten feet away. I need those. I ran over to him.

Out of all the members I think I like Kaldur and Kent most. Kaldur's nice and formal while it's hilarious it is also awesome. Kent I feel bad for and it makes me want to smack anyone who tells me Superman is the best hero. Marvin is just to fake happy, Kid talks too much and Robin freaks me out and always makes me want to whisper, "He knows to much."

Meanwhile, while I was running towards Kent, Kid had put on his glasses, and they others stood in what I call a fight stance. See fight stances are like a mix of paper snowflakes. Some look alike, some are sloppy, and some are pure perfection. While some are different, most are copied wrongly creating a whole new stance. Gosh, I can go on and on about some pretty stupid stuff. It was probably the coffee or stole from Wallace. I am never going to let him forget that I know his name.

Kid speeded over to Mister Twister. Ugh I hate that name, when well before we, by we I mean them, crush it I'm scanning him and totally painting him pink. The Tornado Flamingo. When he speeded over he jumped at the last minute and kicking him in the chest.

"Don't ruin the machinery, it's brilliant." I yelled before just rolling eyes and taking out my special glasses and running it over the robot. Blue prints acquired... instead of wind I'm going to make it shoot confetti and the occasional feather burst.

Oh and by the way Kid's rebound had him landing in the field next to the building. He turned back to us and gave us this look. I know for a fact that robots, unless programmed this way, can't do facial expressions. But just the stance and attitude just said ' I'm intimidating you and it's working'.

It saw me... well technically it's heat scanner found me and it's targeting mechanism mad either move towards me. Then it picked me up by my foot and threw me into the air. I easily was higher than kid.

I pulled in a pair of science goggles and use my baggy army patterned jacket to make it look like th extra skin flying geckos have. I had closed my eyes until I realized I wasn't falling anymore. My hover-sneaker-thingy-ma-bobbies had worked. After exclaiming loudly with a "HECK YES!" I turned a knob that turned them into rocket boots.

Oh yes that's right I thought rocket boots.

They took me a year to make with the help of a vigilante when I was ten. He had a nice niece named Raquel. I couldn't say that so I just called her Rocket.

I pushed forward so I was flying until I was right above the team. This was when the rockets sputtered out. What rocket fuel is expensive. I fell and was caught in one of Miss Marvin's beam thingies. It was about four feet off the ground when I was dropped.

My eyes must've had that ' Oh yes Wallace I have drunk your coffee again ' that meant I was going to start talking, like word vomit. Kid zoomed begins be and bent down so he could wrap his arms around my mouth.

"If you confront me again I will not show mercy." Mister Twister said before hovering away... he stole that from me.

"Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Remember when Tornado Flamingo threw me from my ankles, yeah. I was somewhere over in those mountains." I said pointing to the right. "Now, let me resume. That. Was. AWESOME! He was all like whoosh and buzz. I could see it from so far away with the lightning. That was so cool. Let's do it again." I yelled. Oh yes Wallace I did drink your-

"Coffee, you are never having coffee again." Speedy Gonzalez said face palming.

**I finished, so what do you guys think. I'm sorry it took so long to update but winter break ended and I'm a bit lazy. So I was sick and had this migraine, my mom gave me this medicine that had caffeine in it. I acted just like this. **

**Question of the chapter: Do you want another oc? If so please leave the info you want and what celebrity they should look like.**


	4. Souvenir vs Dismembered Eyeball

Kid finished scolding me for drinking his double caffeinated, extra sugar, red bull infused coffee, then noticed that Mister Twister just left us. "What happened?"

"I placed the bio ship between us."

"Great thinkin-" I said before Superboy threw his fist into... what did I miss? He was sitting in a crater. Someone threw Superboy around and got him absolutely furious. Where's Black Canary?

"And that's supposed to make it better?" He asked stalking over to Kid, Marvin, and I. I being smart and have seen an angry kryptonian, I made Superman play flappy bird, snuck over so I could be next to Robin.

"It was an accident." Aqualad cut in. Miss Marvin was still on the ground looking hopefully at the rest of the team besides me.

"What happened?" I whispered watching Superboy chastise Marvin as if it wasn't his first mission.

"Megan," he begins spitting her voice out like poison, "tricked us into thinking Mister Twister was... Red Riding Robot. It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said... gosh, sometimes this guy is like a weird sorta kind and rude.

"I call bull." I said and walked over to Marvin. "Do you think this huggable, adorable, alien, and not the from a different country kind, would trick us. It was a mistake. I thought it was Red until I scanned it's blue prints. So if it's her fault it's my fault."

"Then hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Kid said and they all soon dispersed. My mouth was agape, I watched as the three boys just ran off to probably end up right back here.

I saw something sparking in the distance, maybe if I over heat it, to the extreme it'll go boom. I like that idea. Miss M noticed I was 'staring off in space' and then she led me over to the ship.

I entered and didn't even look fazed. I was to busy pouting. The guys I personally thought they should be on the league, I rooted for them, and will meddle in their life's so much it will look like I'm some weird Cupid life saver guardian...

Note To Self: Come up with a nickname for someone who's meddlesome.

I sat down in my chair then smiled. I unbraided my hair and threw the rubber band on the ground. It lit up the room in a blue light and a screen appeared.

"Miss Cassandra what are you in need of." It said in a British voice.

"What is that?" Miss M asked sounding slightly terrified.

"Oh, this is Howard, his real name is Holographic Computer Hair Accessory. Any way he's a gift from my parents and he's awesome. Never mind. Howard research video footage for the power plant in Happy Harbor?" I said in a bit of a rush.

"Who's Cassandra?" She asked curiously.

"My first name, so far you got Cassandra Tara Romanavi. My first name and second middle name. Don't tell the guys." I said before looking at the video footage. Absolute chaos. Two tornadoes ganging up on the poor town. People are screaming and running around. Like I said before: Chaos.

Kid Flash suddenly ran into the scene and jumped hitting him in the chest. Superboy came out of no where and tried, keyword tried, to get a hit on Twister. I could tell Miss M was going to get emotional so I turned it off and put the rest of my hair in a ponytail.

She then began to contact red tornado while I drummed my fingers on my leg. Why didn't they want me fighting with them, is it because I relied to much in my gadgets, or maybe it's because I'm twelve.

"They're in trouble, can you help?" Marvin asked. I looked at her.

"You ever met Red Riding Robot, he won't help us. He's a firm believer in the: you got a problem fix it yourself method of life." I said a bit down cast.

Red Tornado hummed in agreement. "I find it astonishing that he has the same abilities as me." He said. I turned and looked away towards the sky. It was so blue. Imagine a box of color crayons, all to them bland but a single one, bright sky blue.

Suddenly Miss M stood up a with that annoying 'aha' face then said, "I have a plan. If Mister Twister wants Red Tornado then he'll have him."

"So you'll turn into Tornado and scare him off." I said, she nodded a bit.

"Yeah." She exclaimed.

"We need someone who can create a tornado." I criticized.

"If Kid spins around really fast it should turn into a tornado."

"Hook us all up." I said spinning in my chair and taking off my ponytail, the hologram came up and I started chomping on my gum.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You can create a mind link between us all, it links our thoughts." I explained. She nodded while I was typing. "Howard I need the footage for the power plant in Happy Harbor." I saw what was happening and suddenly Marvin was in my mind and the wusses were on the ground.

"Listen to me all of you." She thought.

"We told you."

Suddenly I was screaming in their minds, "SUPERBOY I SWEAR TO GOSH, SHUT UP AND LET THE GIRL TALK." They were on the ground with their hands pressed against their ears.

"Tara could you please not do that again." Kaldur thought.

"I have a plan and all of you need to listen. Tara don't tune out."

"I already heard it." I complained

"No fair." I heard the tweedle red head and tweedle cackle think.

"Just listen and trust me I know what we need to do." Marvin thought.

I sat in the bio ship watching the whole thing going down. Miss M was now Red... wait so if Marvin is female and Red is a male design, but isn't really male, what does that make her now.

"I can still here you, I assure you I'm still female." She thought in an annoyed voice.

"Stop being random. It's confusing while fighting." Kent said.

"No it's hilarious." Wallace thought.

"You do realise I can see you all through cameras, hearing you guys is awesome... and weird."

"She's watching us." I heard Robin whisper in his head I was laughing insanely while the guys were finding lame excuses for twister to why they were laughing.

'Red' took this moment to come down, she did the whole I-am-red-tornado-thing pretty well. "Hit the showers boys. I thought you could handle it, clearly you can't. Sending away two of your best wasn't a good idea."

"But we have it-" Speedy Gonzalez tried to defend but his skills are so weak.

The subject is not up for debate."

The boy's acting skills are better than I thought. They walked away grumbling but as soon as they were of Tornado Flamingo's line of vision they went running into position.

"I thought I would have to wait for you forever." Mister Twister said in his robotic voice. The bio ship was positioned right above the robot... well where it would end up.

"I'm here now." Tornado the held his hand behind him and brought it forward fast to 'create' a tornado, spoiler alert: it's Speedy Gonzalez. Twister blocked the attack and sent two tornadoes at Red Riding Robot. Red just held up his hand and the 'tornado' dispersed.

"We're evenly matched Twister." Tornado said. That's so weird, their names I mean. It's like I'm in the middle of fourth grade science. Tornado pulled back both of his arms and summoned a, excuse the pun, twister. It was a killers tornado with a bunch of debris in it.

"No Tornado, we're not." Tornado Flamingo jumped up and pounded the ground with his fist and knee. The twister then dispersed and the things one his arms produced a beam that knocked RT off his feet and into the ground.

This is where I began to click switches and controls. I could see Mister Twister 'knock' Red to his feet. He walked over in long prideful strides. What are you wanting to prove? Mister Twister then kneels down and connects wires into Red's neck.

"This is going to take awhile." He hummed. While he was watching a green of some sort Miss M only turned only her head back. Oh, sweet surprise.

"Longer than you might think." I never knew she could posses such sarcasm. I like it. She then pulled on his cords sending him toppling to the ground. The tornado stopped spinning finally and was revealed to be Speedy Gonzalez.

You know what would be awesome, copying everyone's powers. Black Canary's would be awesome, maybe like a voice modulator the was programmed to do her Sonic Screech.

"Stop thinking," Supey growled. I then realised while I was daydreaming about copying the league's amazing powers they were fighting it.

Superboy then punched the poor android while all I could do is watch. He punched the poor robot all the way into the harbor.

"Stop smiling. I can feel you smiling."

"Stop being sad, you can make your own when we get back. Kent thought." I smiled in realization. Superboy has his brainiac moments to.

"For someone so smart you have your moments." Speedy Gonzalez is really annoying me.

"Stop thinking." Kaldur thought. I focused, really focused until I could see what he saw.

BAM

He hit the robot with a piece of junk metal. Tornado Flamingo deserves so much better than this. Then he electrocuted. I was full on crying now. I would hate to be in the shoes of the person who owned Tornado Flamingo.

He flew out of the harbor and landed on he ground. Hard. Miss M levitates the poor thing then bam. No more arms. Bird Brain threw explosives at it and boom. It was on the ground. Thanks for adding salt to that wound. I was as pale as a sheet and my mouth hung open in... surprise, no, the word I'm looking for is like a mom when their bad child does something good.

The front had open up and a man stumbled out. I snorted, this guy maybe good, but not that good. I had scanned this baby up and down. My computer knows this thing like I know it's codes.

Miss M had deviated a rock and threw it on him. Me and her will not be having words later, I have forgiven her for driving me straight into a twister.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur shouted.

I rolled my eyes before jumping out of the bio ship. My fly kicks had activated and I hovered above the rock before dropping down on top of it.

"Don't know how things are done are Mars but here we don't-" Robert started but I cut him off.

"Guys it's cool." I told them while lying on the rock. The guys jaws had gone slacked and Rob was still in shock, probably because of Bat's no kill law. Does that law apply to robots.

"You said you trust me." She levitates the rock, holding it up while I just lie there.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," she says with her hand still up in the air holding the rock. I roll my eyes before jumping down.

"It was all in the blueprints." I say getting up from falling on the ground, sometimes the fly kicks work and sometimes they don't.

"Cool souvenir." Kid holds up the robot eyeball.

"Nothing says great trip like a dismembered eyeball." I spit out rubbing my back.

We should have had more faith in you two." Ariel says looking down at us. We smile up at him.

"We rocked this mission get it, rocked." Only Kid could come up with jokes like that.

"You guys are all right. A bit dysfunctional but everything is." I say. "Trust fall!" I fall backwards and no one catches me. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Robin says using a no prob gesture. "Maybe,"

"This team thing," Wally said continuing what Robin was saying and having Ariel continue it.

"Might work out."

~(·.·~)(~·.·)~

A woman in fancy dressed turned towards me, she had light brown hair that was streaked with small amounts of grey and the brightest bluest eyes I've ever seen.

She turned towards me and gave me a stern look before shouting at me. "Ugh, you will never amount to anything. Stupid. Imbecile. Ugly. You're a waste of genes. You know what, I blame you, I blame you for everything. That League only put you on the team to get rid of you."

I knew who she was and every word was like a whiplash. Soon enough I was on the ground sobbing. I was stupid, I believed Superboy could read my mind. I thought that the league cared for me.

My eyes were open in a flash and Megan sat on my bed with a hand on my shoulder.

"You were crying and-" I hugged her. She was shocked for a second before hugging back.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm sorry for not actually talking to you. I'm sorry." I said, I'm pretty sure she was shocked by my actions. I was shocked to.

"Your welcome. I just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready." She said and pulled away while I did the same.

"Thanks." I said before getting up. She just nodded before walking away.

No POV

M'gann walked away silently wondering why Tara was crying it seemed to be a terrible thing if she dreamt it.

"Kid Flash B02 Robin B01." The two boys entered and were a bit shocked to see Megan's breakfast.

She had set up a table full of food. It has everything. Waffles, eggs, , pancakes, strawberry jam, honey, chocolate spread, hot chocolate, fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and last but not least she made bacon. Every kind from limp to crispy to just in between. And I'm two seconds flat Wally was at the table stuffing his face.

"Babe, this is delicious."

"Uh... I told you I would make more." She said beaming at them. A light sound was Shepard and all you could here was Tara screaming, "YOU MADE PANCAKES!"

Yep the regular day in the life of a member of Young Justice.

**So I decided to not do a POV for Tara anymore because writing it was exhausting and I wasn't in a spontaneous sarcastic enough mood to write her.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do my readers think I should make Tara more responsible as she continues through the series?**


End file.
